


Chicken?

by razielim



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Excessive use of bro speak, Gay Chicken, Kissing, M/M, Pipabeth mentioned, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason tries to help Percy through all the things he's feeling after Nico came out and Annabeth left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken?

Jason and Percy sat with their feet dangling over the lake and watching the naiads play monkey-in-the-middle with some long grass they had braided together. Every once in a while, they’d toss the ball to the boys, which would cover them both with heavy droplets of lake water on impact. They didn’t complain too much as the weather was still warm and Percy could remove the extra water at will.

"I don’t know, Jason. Was I supposed to pick up on that? I mean, he only ever gave me looks when I was with Annabeth, so  _naturally_ , I assumed…”

"Nico has a different "naturally" than you. And plenty of other people do too."

Percy scrunched his mouth this way and that, unable to reply. He really shouldn’t have let the conversation veer into such an uncomfortable direction.

"Like Annabeth."

"Yeah."

Percy let out a frustrated sigh.

"…is everyone gay?  _Are you gay too?_ ”

Jason started laughing.

"Not that I’ve noticed yet."

Percy grinned back, but the smile slipped off as his thoughts kept roiling.

"I guess it  _is_ about time I pay more attention to people, huh? Running around fighting monsters all the time- it’s not a very sustainable lifestyle.”

Jason merely nodded, and Percy was glad he could continue thinking out loud without pausing to listen to a reply.

"It’s just- I kind of thought I’d managed both. I fought monsters  _and_ had something great with an amazing girl. I mean, I  _tried_. I really did. And now it feels like… well… I don’t know.”

"Perce, I wouldn’t worry so much about not succeeding in getting out of the wars both a hero and  _married_. We all know you how hard you tried on all accounts. You don’t have to prove that to us.”

Percy stared at the water for a long time. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jason lean back onto his palms to watch the stars emerge as the sky settled into darker colors.

_Smack!_

A large ball of wet grass hit him in the forehead and he sputtered. The naiads giggled and splashed around in glee. Frowning, he picked up the ball from where it had landed on the wooden planks and pelted it back at the girls. They giggled louder.

"What am I supposed to do now?" he muttered as he waved the water off of both himself and Jason. "I barely remember life before Annabeth. That was a life without friends or monsters or… anything, really. Except Mom. I keep thinking that I just want to go home and curl up with Mom on the couch and watch Netflix forever."

Jason smiled at him indulgently, like Percy was adorable and Jason was hesitant to burst his bubble.

"I don’t think your Mom has time for that."

"I know," Percy mumbled, looking away and feeling rather ashamed to have even voiced that impulse out loud.

"You should find someone your own age to cuddle and Netflix with. Annabeth’s not the only pretty girl at camp. And as loathe as she might be to admit it, she’s not the only smart girl in camp. Plus there’s all the girls in New Rome."

"Is that what you did?"

"Me? Nah. My first thought was just to bury myself in duty and responsibilities. …and sword training. Partly because that’s what  _I_  had ‘before Piper.' Partly because I didn’t want her to see me sulking around. She’d feel guilty if she saw that, you know? And I don’t want that for her.”

"Do you think that’s what I’m doing? Sulking?"

"Maybe. You’re obviously not happy, though."

Jason leaned in conspiratorially and whispered.

"You might want to  _not_ look so devastated whenever you see them together.”

He leaned away again.

"But maybe I’m biased. It might not bother Annabeth. I’m just worried about how Piper feels knowing that you’re so sad about having your girlfriend stolen."

"She didn’t get  _stolen_. She found someone different.”

"You should too."

"Where am I going to find a girl that has my back like Annabeth did?"

"You mean aside from Reyna?"

Percy thought about it.

"Yeah, not her. I can’t relax around her."

"Tough order. Someone you can relax around that also has your back? Pfff…"

Percy chuckled and they settled into silence as the landscape grew darker. Suddenly, Jason started chortling.

"Me!"

"What?"

"I’ve got your back and you look pretty relaxed right now. Come on, tell me I wouldn’t be the  _perfect_ girlfriend!”

Percy doubled over with laughter.

"You would!"

"Kiss me and I’m yours, Percy!"

"Don’t be a  _tease_ , Jason.”

"I’m just trying to see what you got, Greek."

"Oh, you think I’m not good enough to snag you, Roman?"

"I don’t think you got the balls to handle all this, bro."

"I think you’ve just figured out whether you’re gay or not, brah."

"I think beggars can’t be choosers, Broseidon."

"I think you’re just desperate for some action, Broman."

"Like  _you’ve_ got the stones to give it to me.”

Percy finally pulled away from their gleeful proximity to get some breathing space.

"What is this,  _gay chicken?_ ”

Jason pulled back into a more relaxed posture as well.

"No, we all know you’d actually kiss me in gay chicken. Don’t say you haven’t been thinking about kissing guys since Nico came out."

Percy sputtered.

"I haven’t!"

"I said,  _‘Don’t say,’_  not,  _‘Deny immediately_ , _’_ " retorted Jason sarcastically as he rolled his eyes and turned away to look off into the distance.

"Wait, did you actually think I’d kiss you?"

"Ehhh... I was thinking you might? With the way you always watch Nico and Will like you’re eyeing a menu item- trying to decide if you’ll like it… I wouldn’t have been surprised."

"I don’t…"

He let the words roll around in his head. Ok, so maybe he was curious. A little. But he hadn’t planned to act on the curiosity while he’d been with Annabeth, and now he was just too sad to experiment. He rounded on Jason.

“What about  _you?_  Why the hell would  _you_ blunder into a situation like that?”

Jason shrugged easily.

“Just trying to help a bro out. Like I said, I’ve never really looked at a guy and thought,  _'Mmmm, dat ass,'_  so… you know. I’m safe territory that you don’t have to worry about leading on. And if you kiss me and decide you like it, you can… expand the parameters of your search or whatever.”

“So you’re just taking one for the team?”

“Taking one for  _you_.”

Percy stared. Then huffed as a smile broke out and he shook his head. Jason returned the smile, and Percy tried one more time.

“I’m not into guys, bro.”

“Just curious?”

Percy hesitated.

“…a little.”

“Well if you’re not chicken, come here and lay one on me. We’ll see if Annabeth managed to make something of you.”

“Chicken?”

Percy bit his lip, finally allowing his gaze to settle on Jason’s lips. He thought about the time he’d caught Will and Nico making out down at the beach. They’d seemed so into it. He wet his lips and scooched closer until he could feel the heat of Jason’s body radiating against his own skin.

“‘m not chicken. Just… not sure how to…  _start_ , I guess.”

Jason leaned in and kissed him without any hesitation. Percy pressed into it. It was a little awkward at first, so he thought about the beach again and how enthusiastic those guys were about groping each other. How turned on he had been to see them like that. As he thought about it, his hands moved up onto Jason’s neck and he found himself licking deeper into Jason’s mouth.

He soon forgot about Nico and his boyfriend as he noticed Jason’s muscles flexing under his hands, and he spread his fingers out to explore the sensation. Jason grabbed his waist in response and held him close. Percy rather liked the heat of Jason’s hands.

His own fingers scrabbled against Jason’s back, slowly but surely pulling up the other boy’s shirt, then finally smoothing down over warm skin. Jason was like a frickin’ furnace.

Percy retracted his hands from over Jason’s shoulders and ran them down Jason’s chest instead, quickly diving under Jason’s shirt to explore his taut tummy. Jason moaned and Percy moaned right back without thinking. When had his eyes closed? He’d been so focused on touching Jason all over that he’d forgotten they were kissing. He bit Jason’s lip, which earned him an appreciative growl. He only had time to briefly smirk into the kiss before Jason started pressing him back and he found himself lying across wooden planks, 180 pounds of muscular Roman soldier weighing him down in the most delicious way. Percy rolled his body upwards, trying to get closer, and Jason responded with another growl and with a roll of his hips right against Percy’s-

_Smack!_

They jerked away and looked towards the water, where the naiads were rolling in the water with mirth, pointing fingers and choking on their giggles. Jason sent the ball flying back at them and looked down at Percy.

“Um….”

“Yeah.”

“ _Wow_.”

“ _Yeah_.”

“Percy?”

“Yeah?”

“…I just noticed that I might be a little bit gay.”

“Me too.”

“Awesome.”

“…you wanna come over to my cabin and watch Netflix?”

Jason’s shoulders sagged as he relaxed and they both laughed.

“Only if we cuddle, bro.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I post a lot more of my writing (and art!) on [razielim.tumblr.com](https://razielim.tumblr.com/).


End file.
